nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazo
In the episode "The Return" the Android return back to Earth to search for Lex Luthor. On Amazo's way back, the planet Oa was in his way and despite the attempts of the Green Lantern Corps to try and stop the android, the planet and its entire population was apparently destroyed. So in order to defend Earth and Luthor, the League calls almost every hero try and stop him. The plan was to have three front line in which to fight the Android. The first was in space, the second was in the skies above Earth, and the final one was near Luthor's hideout. The first line had Superman, Green Lantern John Stewart, Orion, Captain Atom, Doctor Light, Stripe, and the League's entire fleet of Javelin spacecraft. The Second line consisted of Supergirl, Rocket Red, Ice, and Red Tornado, and Fire. Upon Lex's hideout was guarded by Wonder Woman, Flash, Steel, and Ice. All of these attempts of stopping the Android had failed. When finally getting to Lex the Android asked Lex what was his purpose. At first Lex was scared of the Android but then had told him that he actually felt sorry for him. Luthor tells the Android that it must forge its own destiny. Surrounded by the last member of the Green Lanterns Corps, they were going to kill the Android by combining the power from their rings until Doctor Fate offers to help the Android find its destiny. The Android tell John that he made Oa disappear because it was in his way and he returns it back to where it was before. Amazo moves into Doctor Fate's tower. Bio A veritable "god" with all of knowledge, powers and evolution, Amazo returned to earth after a short hiatus in an attempt to remove Lex Luthor, the man who had lied to him when he was still a naive robot, from existence. Though he did meet up with Luthor, he was convinced by Luthor to allow him to live--in an attempt for Luthor to right his wrongs and do better, and for Amazo to continue his evolving. Dr. Fate arrived on the scene seconds after and allowed Amazo to go with him, in an effort to help him find his place in life. Amazo later helped the Justice League in their fight against Solomon Grundy; Grundy's revival through Chaos Magic overpowered Amazo and allowed Grundy to absorb his powers. Amazo teleported to a far place in the galaxy to figure out how to counteract this dilemma. Powers and Abilities Amazo has the ability to replicate the other abilities of super heroes or villains in his vicinity and can also amplify those powers. He has absorbed the powers of super heroes such as Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. He also has replicated the skills of super heroes such as Batman, Green Arrow, and Captain America. He has replicated weapons such as Wonder Woman's lasso, Green Lantern's ring, and Captain America's shield. Amazo becomes nigh-omnipotent in Justice League unlimited after leaving Earth into space. Returning, he has evolved to a point of complete invulnerability to any form of attack. Amazo can teleport untold distances across the universe. When Captain Atom shrunk himself and luthor to molecular size, Amazo has demonstrated his ability to communicate with Captain Atom and Lex luthor. He said that no dimension is hidden from him. Amazo proceeds to ending all creating, at the start of which, even the molecular dimension starts to stir. It is not known whether or not Amazo has the power to really destroy the universe, but it is quite possibly the case. Amazo in this gold colored form laid waste to an entire army of Justice League superheroes single handedly without so much as a scratch on him. He displays teleportation skills on a planetary scale. He displaced Oa simply because the planet was in his way to Earth. He smashed through a shield created by half a dozen lanterns on his way of doing so. Amazo's speed in Justice League unlimited is way past light speed. He is arguably faster than even the lanterns. It took him moments to get from planet Oa to Earth. Amazo has displayed psychic, psyionic and telekinetic abilities. Although, he has never been seen using his psychic powers other than to converse mentally. Amazo does not have any mouth in his design, just a set of eyes. Even in this form, Amazo retains the powers of the Justice League that he had copied. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral